


Bored

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Chad's bored, and wants Ryan's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/gifts).



> Originally written August 07, 2009.

"C'mon, dude, you've been working on that fucking paper for an hour," Chad knows he's exaggerating, and that his voice is bordering on whining, but Chad's bored, horny, and Ryan isn't paying _any_ attention to him. 

"You knew I was busy when you called. I have to finish this. If you're that bored, then go find something to do." 

Ryan's answer hits a little too close to home, and Chad hmphs, sprawling more petulantly across Ryan's bed.

Not turning away from his laptop, Ryan chuckles, melodious and amused. 

Chad waits about five seconds before he can't take it any longer.

" _Ryan_..." Okay, even Chad can admit that's a bit whiny, but _fuck_. 

He instantly regrets it when he sees Ryan's back stiffen in annoyance.

"Jesus, Chad. Just...go jerk off or something!"

Chad's pout is immense. But a long moment later he smiles, slow and wicked. Ryan's just given him a fucking fantastic idea.

Without saying a word, Chad pulls off his tanktop, then wriggles out of his cargo shorts. He drops both items to the floor. Ryan's still typing, completely unaware, and Chad takes the final plunge as he slips off his boxers, which leaves him completely naked.

Just being naked on Ryan's bed has Chad mostly hard, and the idea of what he's about to do seals the deal in no time.

With a fortifying breath, Chad curls a hand around the base of his dick and starts to stroke, easy for now. He instinctually holds his breath, trying to be quiet, but Chad realizes with a laugh that Ryan's never going to hear him that way.

Letting his head drop back to the extravagant pile of pillows behind him, Chad lets out a moan. Quietly at first, because it feels a little silly, but then he really lets one loose, and Chad grins at the ceiling when he hears Ryan's rhythmic typing suddenly stop.

"Chad. What are you doing?" 

Raising his head, Chad throws Ryan his most charming smile. "What you told me to do. But, y'know, don't mind me..." Chad slow twists his hand on his dick, and his knees fall open a little more. "Go ahead and finish your paper."

Ryan gives Chad what Chad likes to call the "bitch face." But he doesn't go back to his paper. In fact, Chad notices with satisfaction that Ryan doesn’t even turn around, but instead settles his hands on the back of his desk chair and looks rather pointedly at Chad's moving hand.

Perfect. Chad wanted Ryan's attention, and now that he's got it, he takes advantage, making each stroke of his fist over his shaft slow and full. 

Ryan licks his lips, and Chad can almost feel Ryan's gaze flicking down over his body, from his naked chest to his toned abs, down to where his thighs are spread obscenely wide.

It's hot as hell.

Chad lets out a soft groan, and his hand pumps a little faster. He can feel heat spreading down his neck, and sweat beading along his hairline, prickling under his arms and the backs of his knees.

And it's not as if Ryan hasn't seen Chad naked before, or hard (in fact, Ryan's usually the cause of both), but Chad's never had Ryan watch him like this, and fuck if it isn't really turning him on.

Still, Chad's doing this to get back at Ryan for ignoring him, and Chad decides to play it up a little. Hand pumping more quickly, Chad runs the other down his slightly damp chest, arching up into it, and gives Ryan his sexiest smile. 

Unfortunately, the whole thing backfires on him. Ryan's eyes burn black, and at the sight of it Chad's balls tighten, which leaves him moaning and trembling.

"Oh, fuck, god..." Chad's head drops back again, even though he fights against it, and a moment later his hips are pistoning up into his grip, thick ribbons of come coating his belly and knuckles.

Still panting, Chad heaves himself up onto one elbow. His smile is shaky, but triumphant.

"You liked that," Chad laughs.

" _You_ liked that," Ryan counters, and Chad can only shrug in reply, not denying it in the least.

~fin~


End file.
